xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Scott Free(Mister Miracle)
Mister Miracle is the moniker of Scott Free, the greatest escape artist of three worlds, Earth, New Genesis and Apokolips. History Early life Scott Free was the biological son of Highfather who was traded for Orion over to Darkseid, as part of a pact between New Genesis and Apokolips. Scott grew up in the X-Pit, where he was repeatedly tortured by Granny Goodness. However, unlike most of her subjects, Scott Free was resilient and resisted her brainwashing. He attempted to escape on several occasions, only to be thwarted every time. Thanks to these attempts, Scott gradually acquired acute escapist skills, and his perseverance paid off when he finally managed to escape the infernal X-Pit. Scott later became the escape artist knows as Mister Miracle. He also freed Big Barda from Granny Goodness's control, and married her. It seems in his later years at some point he came into contact with his birth world of New Genesis, as he was seen helping them confront Darkseid's forces on Earth and seen among various New Gods. Apokolips Civil War While Mister Miracle was rehearsing an escape stunt, his manager and father figure Oberon was abducted by Granny Goodness. In exchange for Oberon's safe return, Mister Miracle and Big Barda were coerced into breaking Kalibak out of the X-Pit in which he had been imprisoned by Virman Vundabar. Kalibak was a pawn in the Apokolips Civil War between Granny Goodness and Vundabar — and Mister Miracle was the only person to ever escape the notorious prison. At the time, Mister Miracle and Big Barda were not members of the Justice League but appealed to it for help. J'onn J'onzz, however, turned them down, fearing that ending the war on Apokolips would lead to an invasion of Earth. Flash, however, offered his assistance. Returning to the X-Pit triggered old traumas for Mister Miracle but he worked through them and he and his allies succeeded in freeing Kalibak and getting out of the X-Pit once again in spite of Vundabar's traps and guards. They then rescued Oberon and confined Kalibak in a prison on Earth, double-crossing Granny Goodness and allowing the war to continue - until the return of Darkseid and the subsequent invasion of Earth. Powers & Abilities Scott Free is a superb athlete with enhanced strength, agility, endurance, coordination and reflexes. He was trained as a warrior of Apokolips by Granny Goodness, which honed his fighting skills as well as his ability to escape from any situation. Background Information Scott Free was created by Jack Kirby, as part of the Fourth World, and debuted in Mister Miracle #1 in 1971. Superman: The Animated Series did not change his origin much, but in the comics, he was actually the second escape artist to bear the name "Mister Miracle". The first was Thaddeus Brown, who passed his mantle over to Scott Free following a fatal encounter with Intergang. The third was Scott's pupil Shilo Norman. In recent years, Scott Free was a major player in the Death of the New Gods story arc, which he did not survive. Appearances Superman: The Animated Series * "Apokolips... Now!, Part I" (Cameo) * "Apokolips... Now!, Part II" (Cameo) Batman Beyond * "The Call, Part I" (Cameo on file photo) Justice League * "Twilight, Part II" (Cameo) Justice League Unlimited * "The Ties That Bind" Category:Justice League Category:Escape Artist Category:Aliens Category:Invulnerability Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Veterans Category:Disguise Category:Immigrants Category:DCAU Category:Male Category:Super Hero Category:B Class Category:Apokolips Category:DC Universe